


Somebody Had to Say It

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Friendly Conversations, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floette approaches Lysandre for a friendly chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Had to Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim a while ago. Why did I write it in the present tense, I will never know.

One beautiful sunny day Floette approaches Lysandre.

“Sup dude,” she says with an easy smile, casually draping an arm on his shoulder.

“Oh, hello, Floette,” Lysandre says, looking slightly frazzled and overworked. “How are y-”

“You’ve been busy, huh?” Floette continues, checking her nonexistent fingernails. “Fixing Geosenge, making amends, apologizing to people…”

Lysandre smiles crookedly. “Ah, well, it’s the least I could do…”

“Professor has forgiven you,” Floette speaks on, ignoring the maple man, “he still adores you, which is… _cute_.” She sounds like she’s talking about a silly houndour who keeps growling at the other houndour in the mirror. “AZ has forgiven you as well. For… you know…” Her smile becomes sharp and Lysandre feels a chill in his spine. “The thing you did where you imprisoned him and tried to use the Weapon.”

Lysandre feels his sins crawling up on his back.

“I haven’t, though,” Floette chirps, still terrifyingly cheerful. “And I just want you to know that I fought in a war. I fought _Cobalion_ and _almost won_ , despite them having type advantage. I know a move that even _Xerneas themself_ can’t learn. I could sweep your _whole team_ and not even break a sweat.” For the whole speech, Floette’s smile stays on, even if her voice gains an icy tone that chills Lysandre to the bone. “You better watch yourself now, kid. If you step out of line like that again, I _will_ find you and I _will_ take you down.”  Floette stops smiling. “Got it?” 

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Lysandre says, voice raising several embarrassing octaves.

“Good!” Floette smiles again, bringing the sunny attitude back as if it she just hadn’t caused a brief ice age. “Good talk, dude. Glad we could clear that up,” she says, socking Lysandre’s arm playfully. “Toodles!” With that, she’s gone, leaving Lysandre drenched in cold sweat.

Later that night, Lysandre finds a grey hair from his head.


End file.
